VDay Jello
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: It's V-Day at the SGC (again!), and Sam's a little peeved. Only Jack can make her happy now. . .


Well, well. That's probably what you're saying right now. Another V-day story, who does she think she is? She can't write two! Well, take that. I did. So poo-poo to you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Stargate, wish I did. Oh, well. You win some, you lose some.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~V-Day Jello~  
  
Sam looked at the mound of paperwork on her desk and sighed again. She was sure that she would never get any of it done. Especially since that today was THE day.  
  
Valentine's Day.  
  
She hated this holiday, primarily due to the fact that she never got anything. But this day was different, she was sure. Pete, her boyfriend, would remember what today was. They'd go out to a fancy dinner, he'd bring her roses and chocolate, there would candle light. Everything would be perfect.  
  
Sam's phone rang, and she picked it up excitedly, hoping that it was Pete.  
  
"Hey, Sammie, it's me."  
  
"Hey, baby, I was hoping you'd call."  
  
"I've got bad news, Sam."  
  
"Oh," her eyebrows raised, and she began to tap her pen on her desk, which she did every time she got frustrated. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't have dinner with you tonight. I have to work late and. . ."  
  
Sam cut him off. "I understand. Just go do your job."  
  
She hung up and put her head in her hands, sobbing quietly to herself.  
  
"Pete cancel another date on you?"  
  
A voice interrupted her crying, but she didn't mind. It was the voice of the man that she loved, even though he might think otherwise.  
  
"Yes, sir. This is the fifth night in a row. I don't know what's up with him! I'm seriously beginning to consider the fact that he's cheating on me," Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"He'd be stupid to do something like that. You wanna talk about it?" Jack looked concerned at the woman he loved, even though she might think otherwise.  
  
"Not really, sir. I was just going to the commissary to get some Jello, do you want to come with me?" Sam stood up.  
  
"Sorry, Carter. I gotta take a rain check on this one. General wants to see me in his office," Jack smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
Sam laughed in her musical tone that made Jack's heart beat faster every time he heard it.  
  
"You better get going, sir, before he suspects something," Sam stepped past Jack and out into the hallway.  
  
"Walk you to the commissary?"   
  
"Thank you,sir, but I'd better not keep you any longer," Sam regretfully declined his offer.  
  
"You're right, Carter. Not like I don't say that enough around here," Jack smiled, waving as he turned around, heading toward Hammond's office.  
  
"You were right too, sir," Sam murmured underneath her breath as she walked to the elevator.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you don't have blue Jello? WHO CARES if you only have red? Do I look like a person who cares if you have only red Jello?" Sam's voice rang through the commissary, all eyes turned to the heated 'discussion' she was having with one of the food servers.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but red is all we have today. We have pudding, if you'd like that instead," the scared-stiff food server replied.  
  
"DID I SAY I WANTED PUDDING?! NO, DAMMIT, I DID NOT! I SAID I WANTED BLUE JELLO! AND IF I DON"T GET MY BLUE JELLO IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO GET COLONEL O'NEILL DOWN HERE AND HE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!!!" Sam's arms flailed widely in the air, one hand slowly clenching into a fist to smash into the food server's nose. Her breath was coming in short rasps, and she was about ready to get her P-90 from the armory.  
  
Jack's hand grabbed her fist, slowly lowering it to her side. She turned, and upon realizing who it was, her breath became regular, and the will to fight left her.  
  
Speaking to the server, but still holding Sam's hand, in spite of all the other people in the commissary, Jack gave a direct order, "Two bowls of blue Jello. From my stash."  
  
The server nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen to retrieve the two precious bowls of Jello.  
  
Jack led Sam away from the food area and sat her down at 'SG-1's' table. She looked away from Jack's prying gaze, but still held his warm hand.  
  
"Sam," she tore her eyes away from her boots and looked Jack's dark chocolate eyes.  
  
She couldn't look away; he held her completely entranced.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you burst out at that guy like that, Sammie?" he used her nickname, letting it roll off his tongue as if he said it all the time.  
  
"Jack. . ." testing the waters by using his real name, "I don't know. I guess with this whole Pete thing that I just kind of blew it. He's done it too often, and I'm getting tired of it."  
  
The food server came, still leery of Sam, placing the Jello on their table. He placed a large stuffed bear next to to Sam's bowl. The bear held a large velvety heart that said 'I love you' and it also held a card with her name on it. The card was taped to a LARGE box of Godiva chocolates. The server's job done, he high-tailed it out of there, not wanting to be caught in a crossfire between the Colonel and the Major.  
  
Sam looked curiously up at Jack, but he only nodded, adding sticks to the bonfire of curiosity that already burned deeply within her. She reached for the envelope on the box of candy. Pulling out the card that the envelope held, she laughed at the comic picture of two bears kissing on the cover. Opening it up, she read the traditional 'Happy Valentine's Day' Message, and then her eyes trailed to the left side of the card, where a note in Jack's handwriting had been written:  
  
"Dear Sam,  
  
Another Valentine's Day, huh? I just wanted to let you know, that no matter how many guys you go out with, I will always love you. Always. Never doubt that, Sammie.  
  
I love you with every ounce of strength I possess,  
  
Your Jack.  
  
P.S. Eat your Jello."  
  
Sam looked up at Jack questioningly. He nodded toward her bowl of Jello, and she poked at it with her spoon, noting something in it. Sam looked up at Jack again, her heart pounding. She tore the Jello away from the object, praying that it was what she thought it was.  
  
It was.  
  
Sam scooped up the ring with her spoon, and Jack took the little plastic baggy that had been covering it off, and stood. Her bent on one knee, and took Sam's hand in his own. Once again, all eyes were on them.   
  
Sam's heart beat wildly, almost positive that everyone else could hear it.  
  
"Samantha Carter, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I could not imagine living my life without you by my side. I'm screwing all regulations, not caring if I get court-marshaled. As long as I have you, I have everything I'll ever need. Will you marry me?"  
  
Sam looked into those chocolate eyes that had been on her since she first walked into his life. They looked expectantly back at her, tears gathering in the corners. The room was deathly silent, she was sure that no one was breathing.  
  
"Of course I will! What else do you think I would answer?"   
  
Jack slipped the ring on her finger amidst congratulatory cheers. Sam threw her arms around his neck, not daring to let him go. She kissed him more passionately than ever before, and upon receiving the response she wanted, she proceed only to kiss him harder. The new couple broke apart, only because they couldn't breathe, smiling as those in the commissary continued to clap.   
  
V-Day Jello became customary after that.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Turned out WAY different from what I expected. Don't shoot me! I know, I know! Pete! What was I thinking? But I just COULDN'T have her with Jack right off from the start! It wouldn't work. Maybe Pete will die? But from what I've heard, he's coming back in Season 8. As Sam's boyfriend. Damn. Can someone PLEASE write a fic where he dies? PLEASE!!! 


End file.
